Solamen Miseris
by Mnemosyne's Eye
Summary: TRAD. Un an après la bataille finale, certains mangemorts ont la chance de participer à un programme de rédemption, ils doivent vivre sans magie pendant six mois dans le monde moldue. Harry Potter est assigné à la garde d'un mystérieux mage noir qui a été tenu emprisonné dans une prison du Ministère depuis la bataille finale. Oneshot


**Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire est écrite dans le cadre de la compétition Programme de rédemption des Mangemorts, organisé par Ralinde. Tout ce qui est en rapport avec ce programme son ses idées. Le titre latin de cette histoire peut être traduit par « une consolation pour le misérable ». Le titre est tiré des paroles de Méphistophélès dans la pièce de Marlowe La tragique histoire du Docteur Faust. Je sais que Voldemort n'est pas un mangemort, mais Ralinde m'a gentiment permis de l'utiliser.

**Note de la traductrice :** Un one shot pour me faire pardonner de cette lonnnnnnngue attente ! *se met à genoux* Je suis vraiment impardonnable je sais. Alors si mes lecteurs arrivent par ici, je vais tout faire pour poster rapidement le prochain chapitre de Ashes. Si il y a des fautes dites le moi. Je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre tout fluffy !

L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Paimpont. Je n'en suis que la traductrice.

* * *

><p><strong> Solamen Miseris<strong>

Au début, il n'y a rien d'autre que l'angoisse.

_ La douleur  
><em>

Chauffée à blanc et aveuglante, elle déchire mon âme, me met en lambeaux jusqu'au larmes, encore, encore et encore, sans aucune merci. Je veux hurler, mais je n'ai pas de voix. La douleur est mon monde et il n'y à rien d'autre au delà. Tout mon être est engloutit par le terrible feu de cette lente agonie.

_Souffrance _

Mais lentement, lentement, quelque choses semble remuer dans mon esprit. L'angoisse est toujours là, mais peut être a-t-elle diminué maintenant car je commence à prendre conscience de mon esprit, de mes pensées, de ma chair blessée. Je suis un homme, et ce sont mes membres qui se débattent dans ce tourment. Les mots se forment dans mon esprit et je comprends que je suis celui qui les pensent.

_Blesser. Je suis blessé._

_Je suis souffrance. _

_Qui suis-je ?_

_Ou suis-je ?_

J'ouvre les yeux et essaie de voir, mais tout est sombre autour de moi. Des pierres. Je peux sentir les pierres, humides, froides et anciennes, je prends conscience d'un métal froid pressé contre mes poignets brûlants. Enchaîné ? Oui, je suis enchaîné. Emprisonné. Mis aux fers. Je dois être un prisonnier, pris au piège derrière des murs de pierres. Mais où ? Et pourquoi ?

J'écoute, et après un moment, je commence à entendre des voix au loin, des pas faibles. Il doit y avoir d'autres hommes à proximité qui peuvent parler et marcher. J'élève ma voix, essaie de crier, mais ça prendra un moment avant qu'elle ne revienne. Puis cela arrive, et un crie larmoyant s'arrache de ma gorge.

J'entends des pas maintenant, il cours, et une voix lointaine dans l'obscurité. « C'est _lui,..._ il est impressionnant. » J'entends le cliquetis d'une serrure en métal, puis le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre en grinçant. Un raie de lumière jaune tombe dans la pièce obscurcie et je ferme les yeux contre l'éclat lumineux.

Quand je les ouvrent de nouveau, je me retrouve couché sur un lit, enchaîné au mur. Deux hommes en robes noires se tiennent devant moi, éblouissant mon visage de lumière. La lumière, une lueur beaucoup plus douce que la dernière fois, semble émaner d'un mince bâton de bois que l'un des deux hommes tient.

Je regarde dans leur direction. L'un d'eux est pâle, faible et fluet, l'autre est grand et a la peau foncée. L'homme pâle tremble alors qu'il se penche sur mon visage. « Il est _encore_ vivant, » murmure-t-il, « Oh, Merlin ! Il est en vie. Que faisons nous de lui, Monsieur ? Il faut le tuer ! »

L'autre homme me regarde pendant un long moment, puis il dit, « Nous ne le tuerons pas, sauf si nous sommes en guerre. Nous l'enverrons au programme, bien sur, comme tous les autres. »

L'homme pâle haleta. « _Lui ? _Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, Ministre Shacklebolt. Le programme de réhabilitation a été conçu pour les mangemorts, pas pour _lui. ». _

L'homme nommé Shacklebolt étudie mon visage. « Je sais pourquoi le programme a été conçu, Cattermole. Je suis celui qui l'a créer. J'ai cru en Dumbledore et en ses idées de rédemption, alors j'y crois encore maintenant. »

Cattermole hésite, « Mais il est...Il est... » Il recule quand nos regards se croisent. Je sens une joie malsaine jaillir de mon cœur quand je vois l'expression de son regard. Je dois être _quelqu'un_.Si cet homme me craint autant, je dois être puissant.

L'homme qu'on appelle Shacklebolt parle calmement. « Je ne suis pas sûr exactement de ce qu'il est. Il _était _le Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'au moment où sa propre malédiction l'a tué. Mais après qu'il ait commencé à remuer trois jour plus tard dans la crypte, qui est il maintenant, alors qu'il est enchaîné dans cette cellule depuis un an, seul avec ses rêves et ses angoisses. Qui est il maintenant, alors que toutes parcelles de magie a quitté son corps. Vous pouvez voir le changement qui s'est opéré en lui. Il paraît humain. Regardez ses yeux et son visage, il a l'apparence d'un homme. Quelle partie de lui a été détruite par le sortilège de la mort ? Et quelle partie a été épargnée ? » Il secoue lentement la tête. « Le sortilège a t-il détruit le monstre pour épargner l'homme ? Ou bien est-il toujours un monstre. Je n'en sais rien. Mais il y a une chose que je sais Cattermole, je pense que le programme et son pouvoir de rédemption sont la solution."

Cattermole tremble légèrement. « Rédemption ? Pour les autres peut être, pour ses disciples, comme les Malfoy, Runcorn, Crabbe et Nott... Mais il ne peut y avoir aucun pardon pour lui monsieur. Il est toujours aussi dangereux et plein de malice, ne vous y trompez pas. »

« Il n'a plus de magie », dit l'homme, doucement. « Je l'a lui ai prise moi même. Nous n'avons pas utiliser ce processus pour les autres, cela cause bien trop de douleur, autant physique que mentale. Certain disent que c'est bien plus douloureux que le sortilège du Doloris. Mais je devais le faire pour lui, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser en vie autrement. Les autres n'étaient pas aussi dangereux, nous n'avons pris que leurs baguettes, avec la promesse que nous leur rendrons s'ils accomplissaient le programme. » Un léger sourire se forme sur son visage noir. « Même votre collègue, Runcorn, à l'air de s'être adapté à la vie Moldu, il a presque terminer le programme. Nous lui rendrons sa baguette le mois prochain. J'espère que vous verrez en lui un homme nouveau, dans le cas contraire, je veux être mis au courant. »

Je prends un certain temps avant de comprendre le sens de ce qu'il dit. De la magie ? Je possédais de la magie et _il_ me l'a prise ? _C'était cela_ la douleur ? Shacklebolt dû voir la haine briller dans mon regard puisqu'il détourna ses yeux de moi. Cattermole me regarde attentivement, encore à demi terrifié par mes yeux. « Mais les autres avaient des mentors Moldus qui les aidaient, et des sorciers pour les surveiller. Personne ne voudra veiller sur _lui... »_

Shacklebolt me regarde à nouveau, il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre dans l'expression de son visage. Ce n'est pas de la peur, plus une étrange tristesse. « Si, » dit-il, « je sais qui veillera sur lui. »

« Qui ? » Les yeux de Cattermole s'agrandissent dans la pénombre de la cellule.

Shacklebolt sourit. « Harry, évidemment. »

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, quand les derniers restes de mon agonie physique m'ont quittés, un jeune homme entre dans ma chose s'agite en moi à sa vue, c'est comme si je pouvais me souvenir. Peut être, le connaissais-je déjà ? Il est plus qu'un garçon, mince, des cheveux sombres et indisciplinés, les yeux brillant de curiosités. Ses yeux d'un vert éclatant. Vert comme la magie, vert comme la mort...<p>

Le garçon me regarde sans crainte, il s'assoit à côté de moi sur ma paillasse. « Tu te souviens de moi ? », demande t-il doucement.

Je réfléchis un moment. Alors je dis, de ma voix épaisse et rouillée de ne pas avoir parler depuis si longtemps. « Non. Sauf peut être tes yeux. Je crois que je peux me souvenir de tes yeux. »

Il étudie mon visage. « Et tu te souviens de qui _tu _es ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Non, mais j'en ai assez entendu pour comprendre que j'étais un grand sorcier, et que m'a magie m'a été enlevé. »

Il me considère de son regard trop vert. « Tu était un grand sorcier, mais tu as choisi de faire de mauvaises choses. Tu as causé de terrible dévastation dans le monde, et beaucoup ont souffert de tes mains. Tu as essayé de devenir immortel, mais tu as échoué. »

_Immortel ?_

Je relève la tête. « Comment j'ai essayé de devenir immortel ? » J'essaie de parler d'une voix neutre, indifférente.

Il me fixe, gravement. « En détruisant ta propre âme. Tu as commis des meurtres et tu as scindé ton âme, jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus humain. Tu avais caché les morceaux de ton âme dans des objets qui étaient précieux pour toi, mais mes amis et moi les avons tous détruits. A la fin, tu as essayé de me tuer, mais ton sortilège de la mort a rebondi et t'a tué à la place. Tout le monde pense que tu es mort. Le Ministère n'a rien révélé au public du fait que tu ais survécu. Et maintenant, Kingsley Shacklebolt, le ministre, te donne le choix, le même choix qu'il a donné a tes partisans encore en vie, tu peux rester ici, emprisonné toute ta vie durant, ou bien faire partie de son expérience. Si tu choisis l'expérience, tu devra mener une vie normal, sans magie pendant six mois. Tu apprendra a redevenir humain. Au terme des six mois, le Ministère tiendra une audition et décidera si il y a un espoir de rédemption ou non. »

« Je n'ai plus aucune magie, à la différence des ces autres sorciers. » Je sens la colère m'envahir. « Il m'a enlevé ma magie, et la douleur que ça a provoqué m'a presque tué. J'aurais préféré mourir."

« Tu souhaitais mourir ? » Il y a une curieuse expression dans les yeux du garçon. « Tu as peut être vraiment changé, après tout. » Sa voix se fait chuchotement.

« En quoi ça te concerne ? » Je demande. « Tu dis que j'ai essayé de te tuer. Alors pourquoi tu es ici, à me parler ? »

Il prend une profonde inspiration. « Parce que », dit-il simplement, « je suis celui avec qui tu va vivre. Si tu veux quitter cette cellule, je veux dire. »

« Pourquoi ? » Ce que le garçon dit n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi accepterait-il de faire une chose pareil ? Il essaie de me piéger ? Mais il n'y a aucune tromperie dans ses yeux.

Il dégage maladroitement les cheveux de son front et je peux y voir une cicatrice. Un sursaut de reconnaisse me saisit pour disparaître aussitôt. « Parce que tu m'as fait cette cicatrice », dit-il, « parce que tu as fait de moi l'un de tes horcruxes. »

« Horcruxes ? » Il y a quelque chose de familier dans ce mot. Quelque chose de doux, comme un sombre secret.

Il se penche en avant. « Un éclat de ton âme a vécu en moi pendant des années et des années. Il a été détruit quand tu m'as lancé le sortilège de mort une deuxième fois. Mais je me sens... Je te connais Tom. Je sais que tu n'aimera jamais, parce que nous étions _un..._ Je ne peux plus connaître tes pensées, comme autrefois, mais il y a encore une connexion étrange entre nous. Si quelqu'un peut t'aider à redevenir humain, c'est moi. »

Il marque une pause un moment, puis tend un main tremblante vers moi, comme si il voulait toucher mon visage. « Tu commence bien plus à ressembler au Tom que tu étais », dit-il doucement.

Je dégage ma tête brusquement, et sa main retombe mollement sur le côté. Il s'assoit dans un silence maladroit, puis finit par dire, « Alors que choisis-tu, Tom ? Cette cellule, ou une petite maison près de la mer ? »

Je regarde cet étrange garçon qui prétend que nous avions un jour partagé une âme,et un souvenir hésitant se fraie un chemin dans mon esprit, un chuchotement léger de ce que j'étais autrefois... Est-ce que je me souviens avoir été une part de son être ? Sûrement, car il y a quelque chose qui remue dans mon cœur à cause de lui.

Et il doit le sentir aussi. Il doit rester des traces de ce lien magique entre nous, puisqu'il m'offre de sortir de cette prison. Quel imbécile naïf est le Ministre en désignant ce garçon comme mon gardien. Un plan se forme déjà dans mon esprit. Quelque chose nous unit encore lui et moi, et à la manière dont le Ministre a parlé de lui, il doit être un puissant sorcier. Si je joue mes cartes soigneusement, je réussirai à le garder à mes côtés. Et il m'aidera à restituer ma magie.

J'affronte son regard vert lumineux. « La petite maison près de la mer », je chuchote, « s'il te plaît. »

* * *

><p>La maison est un cottage isolé près de la côte venteuse. Cette isolement me plaît, je n'ai aucun désir de voir qui que ce soit hormis le garçon. Devant la porte, le garçon tire un bâton de bois de sa poche et murmure quelques mots dans une langue étrangère en même temps qu'il trace un cercle invisible dans l'air. Je sais immédiatement que les mots sont destinés à empêcher quiconque de pénétrer la demeure, mais qu'ils ont aussi le pouvoir de me contraindre a y rester, je ne pourrais pas partir. Puis je me souviens subitement. <em>La baguette. Le bâton qu'il tient dans sa main est une baguette. J'en avais une autrefois. Je me demande ou elle peut bien être.<em>

La maison est petite, simple et assez plaisante. Il y a un petit salon avec vue sur la mer, quelques chambres a coucher et une cuisine étonnamment spacieuse.

Le garçon fait un signe de tête vers la cuisinière. « C'est ici que nous ferons la cuisine. Fleur, qui habite normalement dans cette maison avec son mari, ne croit pas en l'usage de la magie dans une cuisine, elle dit que cela change le goût de la nourriture. Donc c'est une cuisine moldu. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas cuisiner, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ».

Il sourit. « Pour l'instant, je peux cuisiner pour nous deux. Mais tu devras apprendre, il y a toutes sortes de livres ici pour t'aider. » Il montre une étagère en bois débordant de vieux livres reliés en cuir. « Il y a des recettes qui explique tout. Je ne les aient jamais utiliser, je me contente de jeter des ingrédients ensemble. »

Je tire un des livres sur l'étagère et tourne les pages jaunies. Le texte est en français, les instructions sont précises et détaillés, même si le vocabulaire semble inutilement fleuri. J'ai peut être déjà suivi ce genre de recette pour faire...des potions ? C'est ça, des potions. J'étais doué en potions.

« Je pense pouvoir réussir », dis-je, et le garçon me sourit.

« Fais toi plaisir, alors ! », dit-il. « Tout les ingrédients dont tu as besoin sont ici dans le frigo et le garde manger. Je dois parler à quelqu'un par cheminette. »

Cheminette ? Le mot me semble familier, mais je ne me souviens pas de ce que c'est. Je ne veux pas lui montrer mon ignorance, je m'occupe donc de rassembler les aliments qui serviront pour préparer notre souper. Je vais faire une omelette basquaise, ça semble assez facile.

Après quelques instants, je peux entendre le garçon parler à quelqu'un dans le salon, j'entrouvre légèrement la porte. Il parle à quelqu'un dans la cheminée ? D'une certaine manière, ça me semble logique. Je reconnais la voix de Shacklebolt, et je comprends que le garçon fait un rapport sur moi. Il y a des protections magiques en place pour assurer la sécurité de l'enfant et m'empêcher de sortir. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir, je dois rester ici et apprendre à connaître le garçon aux yeux verts. J'écoute encore pendant quelques instants mais ce qu'il dit n'est pas particulièrement intéressant. Je retourne donc à ma tache.

Séparer les œufs est difficile, il me faut plusieurs tentatives pour y arriver. Monter les blancs en neige prend bien trop de temps et mon poignet commence à faire mal avant de finalement atteindre le résultat souhaité. J'incorpore délicatement les blancs dans les jaunes d'œufs, les instructions avertissent des conséquences désastreuses si on y va trop fort.

Une autre voix se fait entendre dans le salon maintenant, la voix d'une femme. Elle semble se plaindre de quelque chose. « Non, Ginny », dit le garçon, « Je ne peux pas te dire où je suis ni ce que je vais faire pendant les six prochains mois. Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien, crois moi. Oui je sais que c'est long, mais c'est important. Non tu ne peux pas venir me voir. »

J'espère que non, moi aussi. J'ai besoin de ces six mois seul avec ce jeune homme qui fut autrefois mon âme.

Il y a une armoire à vin dans la cuisine, et je regarde les bouteilles avec curiosités. Nos hôtes absents ont de bons goûts, bien qu'il n'y est rien de très coûteux ou spectaculaires dans leur collection. J'ai l'air d'avoir une bonne connaissance des vins. Je choisis un Beaujolais qui semble prometteur, un vague souvenir me dit que les vins Moulin-à-Vent sont supérieurs à leurs voisins plutôt inintéressant. J'ouvre la bouteille et verse dans deux verres.

« C'était ta petite amie ? », je demande au garçon, un peu plus tard, de façon désinvolte alors que je mets deux assiettes sur la table de la cuisine. « La personne a qui tu parlais dans la cheminée un peu plus tôt ? ».

Le garçon hoche la tête brièvement et se penche sur l'omelette en face de lui avec surprise. « Comment as tu fait ça ? Ça à l'air parfait ! J'ai déjà essayé de faire des omelettes mais elles se transforment toujours en œufs brouillés. »

« Le secret d'une omelette parfaite », dis-je gravement, « c'est la patience. Si vous vous précipitez, vous allez détruire son âme ».

« Quoi ? ». Il a l'air surpris, et je me surprends à sourire.

« Je ne fais que répétez les mots du livre. »

Il rit. « J'imagine très bien les livres de Fleur dire exactement ça ». Il prend une bouchée de son omelette, et ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. « Mais...Mais c'est super bon ! Tu as des talents cachés, Tom ! ».

Je prends une bouchée moi aussi. Ça a bon goût, et je me rends alors compte que je suis affamés. Ils m'ont sûrement nourris par magie dans ma cellule, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis une éternité.

Nous mangeons notre repas et dégustons le vin. Comme je l'espérais, le vin rend le garçon bavard. Je lui pose plusieurs questions délicates, et il me raconte notre histoire. J'écoute attentivement, et alors qu'il continue de parler, mes souvenirs commencent à revenir, et mon cœur s'alourdit sous leurs poids. Je me souviens du cimetière, du brouillard, de mes disciples arrivant, me regardant avec crainte et adoration. Je me souviens de l'homme sournois, à la peau pale et au nez crochu, celui a qui je n'ai jamais pu faire confiance. Et je me souviens de lui. Du garçon.

« Harry », je dis lentement son nom, « Je me souviens de toi maintenant. Mais je n'ai jamais su que tu étais mon horcruxe ».

J'ouvre une autre bouteille de vin, et il ne cesse de parler. Je commence a parler moi aussi, l'aidant à remplir tous les détails de l'histoire de nos âmes emmêlées. C'est une histoire étrange et tordu. La nuit tombe, et Harry allume quelques bougies. Les lumières vacillantes tombe sur son visage doré, et je me demande comment j'ai pu être si aveugle face au lien qui existait entre nous. Je peux presque le sentir, même maintenant.

Quand il a finalement tout raconté, il s'assit en silence pendant un moment et regarde dans les flammes des bougies. « Comme c'est étrange », dit-il calmement, « que se soit aussi facile de te parler. J'ai essayé de raconter aux autres tout ce qu'il s'était passés, mais il ne comprennent pas vraiment. Personne ne sait. Pas même Ginny. Elle ne veut plus parler du passé. »

« Ta petite amie ? »

Il hoche la tête. « Celle que ton souvenir a essayé de tuer dans la Chambre des Secrets ». Il garde le silence pendant encore un moment, puis il dit. « As tu déjà eu une petite amie, Tom ? »

« Non ».

« Ou... », un léger rougissement apparaît sur son visage, « un petit ami ? »

Je secoue la tête, « Non je n'aime pas qu'on me touche. »

Il s'interroge un instant, puis un petit rire lui échappe, « Oui c'est l'impression que j'ai eu quand nous nous sommes rencontré devant le miroir de Rised. »

Je me souviens du corps de Quirrel, de son effritement, tombant en morceaux au léger toucher de la peau d'un enfant, et un désire soudain et surprenant de rire jaillit en moi. J'essaie de le retenir, mais le rire bouillonne en moi. Harry est surpris au début, mais ensuite il commence à rire aussi, un rire aussi fort que le mien. Nous rions, et rions, et la pensée que personne à part nous puisse comprendre de ce que nous parlons me rend..Heureux ? Me réconforte ? Les deux ? Mais je ne peux pas trouver de mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens.

Peut être, me dis-je, que quand ma magie sera de retour, je ferais encore une fois de ce garçon mon horcruxe. C'est certain.

* * *

><p>Ma chambre est juste à côté de la sienne, sous les combles de la maison. Je me lave le visage et les mains pour me préparer à aller au lit. Je regarde curieusement le petit miroir d'argent au dessus du lavabo. L'image qui me fait face dans le miroir m'est peu familière, des yeux gris argentés bordés par des cils noirs, la peau pale, une bouche pleine, des cheveux bouclés noirs...J'ai l'air d'avoir une trentaine d'année, peut être quarante. Je me rends compte que mon visage à encore une certaine beauté.<p>

Enfant, j'étais beau, je me souviens que je détestais cette maudite beauté. Les gens veulent toujours toucher ce qui est beau, et je ne faisait pas exceptions. J'essayais de me cacher, mais ils me trouvaient toujours. L'ancien gardien de l'orphelinat, le jardinier, quelques uns des garçons plus âgés... « Approche toi », disaient-ils toujours, me tirant sur leur genoux, « Assied toi avec moi pendant un moment », et ils me caressaient, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations deviennent rapide, et leurs mains devenaient plus insistantes...Je frémis aux souvenirs. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai appris à leur faire du mal, à tout ceux qui m'avaient touchés. J'ai pensé que ce serait différent à Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas vraiment. J'étais plus doué pour la magie que la plupart des élèves, c'est grâce à ça que je tenais à distance les garçons plus âgés, mais Slughorn me trouvait toujours, pour poser sa main sur mon bras, sur mon épaule, autour de ma taille...

La première chose que j'ai faite quand je suis devenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de changer mon apparence. Quelle joie de me regarder dans un miroir pour voir les yeux rouges qui me fixaient, et tout ce qui me rendait beau était devenu une monstruosité. J'aimais regarder les autres frémir de peur quand ils me regardaient. Ils reculaient à la vu de mon visage, et personne n'osait me toucher.

Je regarde mon visage. Pourquoi m'ont ils rendu mon apparence quand ils ont retirés ma magie ? Je n'en veux pas. Il doit sûrement y avoir un moyen d'y remédier même sans magie. Peut être que je devrais couvrir mon visage de cicatrice avec un couteau de cuisine, je me débarrasserai moi même de cette beauté qui n'est pas la bienvenue. Je gratte ma peau pale avec mes ongles.

J'entends le garçon s'agiter dans la chambre à coté, et je change d'avis. Peut être qu'il aura peur de moi si je change trop. Il a l'air d'apprécier mon visage. Je me souviens qu'il m'a presque touché dans ma cellule. Pour une raison quelconque, l'idée qu'il puisse avoir envie de me toucher ne me répugne pas comme je m'y attendait. Peut être parce qu'il a été mon horcruxe. Je me regarde encore dans le miroir et j'imagine ses mains brunes, fortes, effleurer ma peau pâle. Je ne ressens aucun dégoût, et aucune colère, juste une étrange douceur similaire à la première fois où j'ai posé ma joue contre le médaillon de Serpentard. Si il tente un jour de me toucher, je le laisserai faire, pour un bref moment.

* * *

><p>Durant les jours et les semaines qui suivent, nous parlons beaucoup, nos conversations sont toujours agréables. Nous allons faire de longues promenades ensembles le long de la plage déserte le matin. Dans la soirée, après que nous ayons mangés toutes sortes de repas élaborés que je prépare, nous nous asseyons devant notre feu de bois. Harry rit facilement, et j'essaie toujours de trouver quelque chose à dire, juste pour le faire rire.<p>

Parfois, ils se moque de moi, ce que je n'aimais pas du tout au début, mais Harry me rappelle que moi aussi je me moque de lui.

« Je ne me suis pas moqué », lui dis-je, à demi ennuyé, « je te rappelle juste ta tentative désastreuse quand tu as voulu faire un soufflé aux champignons. Ça ne ressemblait à rien. »

Harry sourit, « Un vrai gâchis, pas vrai ? »

« Un gâchis ? C'est un euphémisme, tu l'as complètement détruit, Harry. »

Il rit et s'étend confortablement devant le feu. « Eh bien, je ne me suis pas moqué de toi tout à l'heure, quand tu as eu peur de l'eau. Si j'avais su que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne savait pas nagé, je t'aurai vaincu beaucoup plus rapidement. Dire que j'étudiais des sortilèges et des charmes compliqués pour te vaincre, alors que j'aurais tout aussi bien pu te jeter dans le lac ! ». L'idée semble l'amuser.

« Je n'ai jamais appris à nager ». Ma gène disparaît quand je vois ses yeux scintillaient. « Tu devrais m'apprendre. »

« Très bien ! », il accepte le défis, « Sauf que... »

« Quoi ? »

Il hésite, « Je devrais me tenir près de toi pendant l'entraînement, et je sais que tu n'aime pas ça. »

« Oh ». Je regarde les flammes vacillantes. Je sens mes joues rougirent. « Je pense pouvoir le tolérer ».

* * *

><p>Je flotte dans l'eau glacée, ses bras sont forts et chaleureux autour de ma taille. Je bouge mes bras et mes jambes comme il me l'a montré. Ce n'est pas aussi difficile que je l'imaginais. J'ai presque l'impression de voler.<p>

Soudain, il s'éloigne de moi et je commence à m'enfoncer dans l'eau. Sa voix m'appelle, elle me dit de nager.

Miraculeusement, je parviens à nager. Je glisse dans l'eau froide, et la joie m'envahit. Je nage ! Je nage en cercle et arrive devant Harry, qui se tient debout, et me regarde avec des yeux brillant.

« Tu as réussis Tom ! », il me remet sur pied et m'enlace rapidement. « Tu l'as fais ! ». Son visage rougit soudainement et il me lâche. « Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas faire ça ».

« Tout va bien », je dis rapidement, le souffle encore haletant. Il s'éloigne de moi, mais je met mes mains sur ses épaules et l'attire vers moi. Je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Je me penche et l'embrasse maladroitement sur la bouche.

Il se tient immobile, complètement pétrifié. Puis, après un long moment il murmure, « Pourquoi tu as fait ça Tom ? ».

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais il semble attendre une réponse. « C'était pour m'avoir appris à nager », dis-je. _« Et parce que tu es mon horcruxe »_, mais je ne le dis pas à voix haute.

Il sourit un peu mais il refuse toujours de croiser mon regard. « Je suis désolé », je dis, doucement. « Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas vraiment bon, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Il rit, et je suis soulagé de voir cet éclat familier briller dans ses yeux. « Et bien oui, c'était plutôt un mauvais baiser. Encore une chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais appris à faire correctement ».

« Et je suppose... Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de m'apprendre- ? », j'essaie de garder une voix impassible, mais je crains qu'un léger tremblement me trahisse.

Harry me regarde pendant un long moment. Puis il effleure ma joue doucement avec sa main et murmure « Je suppose que je pourrais ». Le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes est aussi doux que le souffle du vent.

« Plus ». Je respire le mot contre sa bouche, il m'embrasse encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le monde tourne autour de moi. Je m'accroche à lui comme si il était un rocher, et moi un homme au bord de la noyade.

* * *

><p>Je ne dors pas dans mon lit cette nuit là, mais dans le sien. Nous nous embrassons, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que notre souffle deviennent gémissement et que nos mains déchirent les vêtements qui nous séparent. Je suis un amant maladroit, il est plus expérimenté, mais le plaisir de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui est si intense que plus rien ne compte. J'ai l'impression d'être en feu, et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, cette beauté qui est entre mes bras. Je viens encore et encore, dans sa bouche, dans sa main, et enterré au plus profond de sa chair. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un, merveilleusement et douloureusement plus qu'un. J'avais tort de croire qu'il n'était plus mon horcruxe. Car je reconnais mon âme quand je regarde dans ses yeux verts.<p>

« Tu apprends vite, Tom », murmure-t-il après. Il repose, les bras enroulés étroitement autour de moi, sa peau chaude contre la mienne.

Je l'embrasse sur la bouche. « Tout comme toi, mon amour. Nous aurions dû faire ça plus tôt. Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu es mon horcruxe- »

Je peux le sentir sourie à travers notre baiser, « Était ton horcruxe, Tom. Je ne le suis plus maintenant, tu te souviens ? ».

Je trace le contour de son visage avec mon doigt. « Mais je pense que tu l'es, Harry. Tu es toujours mon horcruxe. Peu importe toute tes visions bizarres sur Dumbledore et toi dans la station de train...Je peux le sentir. Ici. » Je met sa main sur mon cœur.

Harry me regarde curieusement. « Pourquoi crois tu que je suis toujours ton horcruxe, Tom ? »

« Et bien.. », je tente de lui expliquer. « Tout d'abord je pense que tu es à moi. Je n'aime pas quand tu parles avec cette soi disant petite amie. Quand tu lui parles, j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie de m'enlever quelque chose qui m'appartient ».

« Je vois ». Harry semble sourire maintenant. « Rien d'autre ? »

J'y réfléchis. « J'aime quand tu me touche, et j'en ai constamment envie ». Je passe ma main sur son torse, et il fait un délicieux petit bruit étouffé. « Et je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, jamais. Je veux rester ici avec toi pour l'éternité, même lorsque je retrouverai ma magie ».

« Tu espérais retrouver ta magie ? C'est impossible Tom. Une fois qu'elle a disparu, c'est fini ».

« Mais elle est là », je murmure. « Je peux la sentir chanter dans mes veines, j'ai l'impression de brûler et de geler en même temps. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre que ma magie ? ».

Il sourit et m'embrasse sur les lèvres. « Une autre sorte de magie, Tom. Une magie qui est juste toi et moi ».

Je le regarde fixement. « Donc, ce n'est pas ma vieille magie ? Et toi... tu n'es plus mon horcruxe ? ».

Il enroule ses bras autour de moi. « Non, Tom. Je ne suis pas ton horcruxe, mais je suis ton âme ».

Je passe mes doigts sur sa peau chaude. « Mon âme ? ». J'y pense pendant un cours instant. Puis j'embrasse ses doux cheveux. « Je pense que je peux vivre comme ça...A condition que tu reste avec moi ».

« Toujours », dit-il, et je sens une poussé de ma magie dans mes veines.

Notre magie.


End file.
